As multimedia devices used in vehicles have been diversified and the functions of the multimedia devices have also increased, the user's operational complexity has increased. Thus, as part of an effort to simplify the multimedia devices, an interface for unified operations has been increasingly applied. A representative example of the interface may be a control apparatus using a dial such as a jog dial, etc.
In general, when a passenger intentionally rotates a control apparatus using a dial in a forward or reverse direction, the control apparatus using a dial comes in mechanoelectrical contact during a rotation process to realize selection of functions of, and thus operation, etc. of the multimedia devices used in vehicles.
When the control apparatus using a dial needs to search for a list or continuously change values, the control apparatus has advantages in that it has a shorter running time, is very easier to use, and instinctively operable, compared to button-type input devices.